The Grady Hospital CCOP proposal is designed to increase the participation of black subjects in NCI sponsored clinical trials of cancer therapy and cancer control. Increased black participation in such NCI clinical trials will provide these subjects with access to state-of-the-art cancer therapy and cancer control strategies. The long-term objective of increased access to and participation in NCI sponsored clinical trials on the part of black subjects is to decrease the excess incidence, morbidity, and mortality due to cancer experienced by this group. An interdisciplinary group of 16 full time Emory University faculty members and 11 supporting stage members who provide cancer care for 53% of all newly diagnosed black cancer patients in the 5 county Metropolitan Atlanta area will participate in the Grady Hospital CCOP. Affiliation agreements have been reached with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group, the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project, and the Fox Chase Cancer Center. Mechanisms for the evaluation of research base protocols, obtaining IRB approval, implementing and carrying out protocols, managing data and insuring quality control through careful internal auditing have been developed. At least 50 patients will be entered on NCI sponsored cancer treatment protocols each year. Four CCOP Co-Investigators, with primary responsibility for over 110,000 out patients per year, are skilled in epidemiology and/or preventive oncology and will implement research base developed cancer control studies. Over 20 patient "credits" will be accessed to cancer control studies each year.